Hogwarts with the Marauders
by xSunsetBlossomx
Summary: Christine is trying to survive-and pass!-her 6th year at Hogwarts with her passion for music, an oddly acting Sirius Black, her best friend, Lily Evans, who is deliberately trying to get rid of James Potter, broken rules, and successfully finished songs
1. The Anderson Household

This Story Was Inspired by "Commentarius" by B.C. Daily- who was inspired by the writing of Meg Cabot.

* * *

><p>Christine Armstrong is only trying to survive her sixth year at Hogwarts. What, with everything getting in the way of her passion for music- or her music getting in the way of everything else?- she finds herself with a surprisingly eventful year with an oddly-acting Sirius Black, her best friends Mary Macdonald and Lily Evans, who is desperately trying to get rid of the in love James Potter, complicated classes, a surprisingly large amount of broken rules, and a successful year of finished songs.<p>

* * *

><p>Days Until Hogwarts: ONE!<p>

August 31st- The Anderson household

Why, oh _why_ in the name of Merlin does summer have to pass by _**so**_ _slowly_? Every summer hour of mine for the past-_Merlin_ knows how many years-has been spent studying all the miserable subjects that I am doomed to fail anyways, including potions, herbology, history of magic, transfiguration, astronomy, charms, defence against the dark arts, as _well_ as my elective courses: care for magical creatures, and divination. Yes, I am on the brink of failing all of my courses. To this, someone may think: is it even _possible_ for a girl to be so idiotic with such _terrible_ memorization skills, clumsiness, and inability to concentrate? But, _look_! Look at me! Living proof of the terribly horrific fact!

If only I were like my good friend Lily Evans-the vision of perfection: her flawless beauty, with her thick, dark red hair that fell to her shoulders, and her startlingly green almond-shaped eyes and fair skin, her outstanding memorization skills, her ability to concentrate for long hours on end, and be witty, charming, and vivacious- my life would a _whole_ lot easier.

But _no_-that's not how the world works! I had to be cursed with quite, the opposite actually, of what I see perfection to be. Here I am with my hazel eyes and dark brown, wavy hair, my slightly tan skin…okay, so I'm not exactly the definition of what today's society deems unattractive…But why do we bloody care about what's on the outside? Its what's on the INSIDE! And what's inside _my_ head is the brain possibly the size of a _pea-_if not less-and a terribly sarcastic, miserable individual. _Why _Lily Evans is friends with the terribly incompetent Christine Anderson, I will never know. But then again, Lily, the kind soul, she _is_ my best friend. I guess there must be _some _kind of explanation to the peculiar fact that is my friendships…

Well, anyways, its lucky that I passed my OWLS last year. Now we have preparation for NEWTS, and its quite lucky as well that any of my teachers actually _let_ me in any of their classes. Bless that abnormally good luck that I usually don't have!

Either way, with terrifying, exhausting exams or not, I am quite fond of Hogwarts. This is mainly because of my love for the magical castle, and for my wonderful friends.

In the suburban city of Bristol, England I don't truly have many friends. I lost contact with most of them after I had received my acceptance letter to Hogwarts-through utterly uncontrollable excitement about going to magic boarding school and all, they thought that I forgot about our friendship. Well…truth be told…I sort of did… So now, to keep some kind of vestige of social interaction, I send letters to Lily Evans, and our other good friend Mary Macdonald.

Mary Macdonald is my other best friend. Mary is what most of the student body at Hogwarts describes as "fun". She is different from Lily that way, because Lily's more of a bookworm, and Mary's more of a party animal.

Mary is on the Gryffindor Quidditch team, and plays chaser. She loves to laugh, and loves to have a good time. She may drink a little too much butterbeer and/or firewhisky during Gryffindor celebrations (esp. after winning a game of Quidditch), although, she is _not_, and let me repeat, _not, _anything close to what people refer to as a "skank". She is actually quite the sweetheart, and one of the nicest people I know. Mary has an ambition to be an auror, therefore pushing herself for nothing less than Exceeds Expectations in all of her subjects. Mary is quite the definition of pretty and has long, straight blonde hair and big, sparkling blue eyes. She is a little on the skinny side, even though she eats like a pig every single bloody day while I sit cautiously thinking about my choices of consumption as to not gain weight.

Anyways! I there is one thing I forgot to say in this self-introduction type entry. I _hate_ school...well my studies, anyway. And yes, I _know_ many kids do at my age, but I _really_ do. With a burning passion. Because school, to me, consists of a whole lot of work and torture that I will make no use of later on in life. That is- because I'm going to use my life to make music.

Yes-you heard it right-music. Not magic-_music_.

Now I know what you're probably thinking: why in the name of Merlin would you attend a _magic_ school to do someone any other _muggle_ could do-like _music_?

Well, you see, I'm a muggle-born. And I grew up listening to the musical masterpieces of groups and individuals in the muggle world, and knew, since the beginning, that this is what I would like to do.

Lucky me-the only thing that I ever thought myself lucky for-is I was born with maybe a slight amount of musical talent. I don't have a terrible voice, and have been writing songs for about five years now-being fifteen now-and my songs have greatly improved from my earlier work, which consisted of songs such as:

SCHOOL (by: Christine Anderson)

School-It sucks!  
>I can get a couple of bucks<p>

Keeping zoo ducks

Or selling a tux

Driving trucks

Say, shucks-

School's yucks!

…How I managed to find so many rhymes to the word "sucks" will always remain a mystery, but there you have it. One of my first works.

At least since third year at Hogwarts, I am able attend to the very unpopulated extra-curricular classes that are Music, and Muggle Music-both taught by my favourite teacher Professor Flitwick, who also teaches me Charms, which is my favourite subject that I hate! (..Does that even make any sense?)

Later days!

Christine


	2. In Which I Should Be Packing

September 1st- Still at the Anderson Household

Days Until Hogwarts: ZERO!

Today is the day! Today is the day I can finally go back to school! I was literally bouncing when I sat down for breakfast, thinking about the fact that in less than three hours, I would be acquainted once more with my friends Lily Evans, and Mary Macdonald. I just couldn't contain my excitement.

"You look happy." My dad observed.

"I hope you spend this term doing your schoolwork, Christine. Remember, less music, more work." My mother dictated.

You know, my musical dream could use a _little_ more support sometimes. I mean, it wasn't like they were _completely_ against the whole singing/songwriting thing. But they would definitely prefer if I became a healer or something. On occasion, they'd tell me: "Wouldn't that be nice, Christine? To have a witch doctor in the family?" No, mother, I want to say. Although, it _would_ be nice to have a musician in the family, if I do say so myself.

A couple of people at Hogwarts take my parents' side on regards to my "bloody obsession with music".

These people, I am proud to say are neither Lily, nor Mary. No, these people are the so-called "popular" gang of boys at Hogwarts.

And by this, I mean the Marauders. Well, two specific boys of the Marauders. James and Sirius, and perhaps sometimes Peter, in order to agree with them. None of these boys has ever heard me sing, nor any of my songs, nor anything to do with me musically, actually. So they really don't have a say in regards to my future career, if you ask me. Things like "Christine, off to sing sometime soon? Lalalalala! Better watch out- she might write a song about us! *laugh at their own joke* Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah" really don't concern me…or, they shouldn't.

Now, let me break down these annoying specimen of nature down for you:

1. James Potter (ringleader #1) : Very good looking. Plays chaser alongside Mary on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Good friends with Mary. In love with Lily Evans. Very persistent on getting Lily Evans to agree to go out with him. Quite a prat. Bullies poor Severus Snape far too often. And too desperate for Lily. He is somewhat of the leader of the group.

2. Sirius Black (ringleader #2): _Complete_ prat and jerk. Thinks it fun to play Mr. Player on almost every girl in the seventh year and spend unnecessary amounts of time in broom cupboards with them…easy for him when so many girls are head over heels for him. Merlin, even _I_ once had feelings for him- even if his life conquest seems to be to irritate and tease me to my death. The joker of the group. Laughs a lot. Seems to live a careless life (although not true due to his terrible family of conceited purebloods). Parties too much. Plays beater for the Gryffindor team. Is kind of good looking.

3. Remus Lupin (the smart one): _Why _this boy is a Marauder, I will never know. Responsible, studious, gets really good grades. Follows rules. Gryffindor prefect. Really nice. Good looking, although seems extremely tired quite often. And seems to injure himself frequently (…maybe he _does_ do marauder-like things after all…?)

4. Peter (the desperate one): Okay, this boy _needs_ a lesson on assertiveness. And being-your-own-character-ness. Complete copycat of the Marauders; does everything they do. Admires them to a very high, very unnecessary extent. Seems a bit twitchy and nervous often.

"CHRISTINE! WE HAVE TO GET GOING!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs.

Oh, bugger. I guess I better stop writing this and actually finish packing. Great. Another thing to add to my long list of bad character traits. _Procrastinator_.

"CHRISTINE! HAVE YOU EVEN _PACKED_ YET?" my mom literally _screams_.

"YES! Coming, coming, coming!" I lie, my voice booming downstairs. This seems to quieten my mother a bit.

In my suitcase, I throw in a few shirts, a few pants, my uniform, my toiletries, the tiny bit of makeup that I use, and somehow manage to use every bit of strength in me- which is, mind you, not much- to close my suitcase. In my carry-on bag, as I like to call it, I put my diary, the notebook I write my tunes and lyrics in, and my textbooks. I grab my muggle guitar and storm out of the room to meet my very aggravated-looking mother. "If _you_ miss your train, don't come looking for me to help!"

And with those words, we leave for the King's Cross with me terribly excited, as usual.


	3. Hogwarts Express

Later ~ September 1st – On the Train

Okay, so, I almost did miss the train. But still, _almost_, meaning I didn't, meaning everything's completely fine and in order. My mother still found it quite necessary to say, "If I had let you _one_ more minute in that bedroom of yours, you would have attended public school here in Bristol!" before kissing me goodbye.

Then, I saw Mary who was looking at me holding back a look of pure joy while saying "You know, one of these days you're actually going to miss this train" before I ran up squealing, hugging her and Lily, who was beside Mary clutching a big, old textbook called "Advanced Runes".

The lovely gentleman at the platform helped me store my suitcase in the train, while informing us that we had better hurry up and get in the train before it leaves. Surely enough, the train departed from the station only seconds after we had gotten on, and I could almost hear my mother's taunting voice in my head.

After we finally found an empty compartment, Lily, Mary, and I discussed our summers. I had told them about my usual, very uneventful summer which consisted school textbooks, and a whole bunch of new songs that I couldn't wait to sing for them.

Lily told us about how she had to put up with her horrid sister, Petunia, and Petunia's new, equally as horrid, boyfriend Vernon. She told us about Snape and his constant, annoying apologies. We all scowled at the mention of his name.

All throughout their Hogwarts years, Snape and Lily had been best friends. But since he wasn't what you'd call the coolest guy in school, and because he was a Slytherin, the Marauders had to go on and hex him every single time they saw him. I personally think he rightly _deserved_ every single bloody hexing he got, but Lily, being his best friend and all, thought otherwise and defended him when she caught the Marauders in the act. Although, the last time she had done that, Snape told Lily he didn't need help from Mudbloods like her-He didn't need help from _**Mudbloods **_like her! What disrespect to your best friend! The bloody two-faced bastard. And mind you, I think Snape liked Lily as more than a friend. Its sickening! And then he went all apologetic, and, thank Merlin, Lily wouldn't take it. Who in the right mind would? After being called a _Mudblood_, I think no one! Although, I sometimes think Lily still misses him a bit. Snape, I mean. But they're on different paths now: Snape had grown more interested in the Dark Arts, and Lily was-well Lily. Prefect Lily-Flower who got Outstanding in all of her classes.

Mary seemed to be the only one who had a rather good summer. She attended a whole lot of wizard family and friend gatherings, as she was pureblood, and had a social family. She also met some bloke who apparently moved on her street and became friends with him. Lily and I suspected there was something more than a friendship, but Mary would deny it. Hm. _I _don't believe her.

And now Lily's reading her rather complex looking textbook "Advanced Runes", Mary's napping, and…oh bugger, someone's at the door.

Oh, bloody hell, it's the Marauders.


	4. The Marauders

Later ~ Still Septmber 1st – Still on the Train

"Hello, how was your summer, Evans?"  
>The wizard asking this question to our own Lily-Flower was none other than previously mentioned James Potter, captain of the Quidditch team, Lily Evans admirer. At least he has good taste in women.<p>

Lily raised her eyebrows in annoyance, responding with a cold. "Fine. I'm rather sure yours fine too, Potter."

If James noticed the tone Lily was using with him, he pretended not to notice. "Yes, quite fine. Quite great actually. Me and the boys met up over the summer and pulled the sickest prank…"  
>And there James Potter went on telling one of his typical troublemaking tales that I know Lily could not care less about.<p>

The only thing different about this specific recounting of events was that Sirius Black usually listened thoroughly to James's story, laughing at the right parts, and giving side comments. This time, however, he seemed to take a keen interest in smiling at me or looking at his feet. Hm. Whatever happened to him over the summer?  
>The only people that seemed to be enjoying this visit paid by the marauders were James, who had gotten to the part in his story where he and Sirius had painted the house of the old man who lived next door, pink, and Mary along with Peter, who were listening intently, and laughing at all the right parts as Sirius would usually. Mary always gotten along with the marauders much better than Lily and I had. We had always guessed it was because of the Party Animal characteristics they all shared, that is, excluding Remus. Although even good Remus has his wild days.<p>

"So, um." Sirius cleared his throat. "Christine. Your summer went well?"  
>Odd. Sirius was never remotely interested in anything Christine-wise.<p>

"Since when is it an interest to you?" I replied coolly, not even caring now how much of a bitch I sounded like. Sirius had given me too much to put up with the last six years of Hogwarts.

"Oh. Well. We're friends, right?" he asked, giving me a bit of a hopeful side glance.

"Your torture target is not your friend."

Sirius first looked down for a while, but then decided against it, giving me a bit of a phony laugh. "Don't be ridiculous, its all fun and games. Here, we can start off fresh." He continued with a smile, reaching out his hand. "I'm Sirius."

"…the one who's never been my biggest fan." I finish off for him, shaking his hand. "And I'm Mary, one who can't exactly forget the thousand times you turned her hair green and insulted her hobbies."

I reached into my carry-on bag for my water bottle, and began drinking it.

Here Sirius gave a bit of a laugh. "Oh, come on. You looked pretty with green hair."  
>And this is when I choked on my water. And I'm not talking about a small cough, I'm talking about full-on can't-breathe-coughing-for-ten-whole-minutes-till-your-eyes-go-red choke. Right. Attractive.<br>_ Since when did Sirius Black think I was "pretty" at any time under any circumstance?_

I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm not one of those girls that look in the mirror all day, complaining about the way they look. Or one of the girls that can't stand to look into the mirror at all. I know I'm not _horrific_, but I'm nowhere near beauty pageant material, and the only girls Sirius ever seems to be with look like candidates for the cover page on the magazine _Witch Weekly._

"Are you okay?" Sirius demanded, concern in his voice, trying to tap me on the back by way of help, bringing me out of my thoughts.  
>"I'm. * Cough* Fine." I struggled, pushing Sirius's arm away.<br>By now I had gotten the attention of everyone in the compartment, receiving "Christine?"s "Christine, do you need anything?"s until I squealed as loud as my condition would let me "I'm. Fine!"  
>After this everyone left me alone, reverting back to what they were doing before : Remus, to his book, James, to his story, being told to enthusiastic listeners, Mary and Peter, non-enthusiastic listener Lily, and Sirius, still acting quite the oddball.<p>

As I reached in my carry-on bag to grab my water bottle in hopes to stop my coughing, my very private lyrics and tunes notebook, labelled "MY SONGS" fell out beside Sirius. I thought I could leave it there until I took a sip of water, and then grab it while I returning my water bottle to the carry-on bag. What I didn't know was Sirius Black was going to take it, looking through it while I was trying to swallow my coughs down. When I saw it in his hands, I gave a very unattractive squeal of "HEY! That's. * cough * PRIVATE!" snatching it away before Sirius could be exposed to any more of the embarrassing things I wrote about. Especially the ones near the front. There are a few about him there.

"So you really do write songs? In that notebook?" he asked, using a softness in his voice I had never heard before.

"Yes." I told him defensively. What, did he think I was _lying_ about wanting to become a musician?

"I've never heard any of your songs." Sirius stated, with a certain awe in his voice.

"Yes, well, one hour ago I thought you didn't care about anything related to me."

Sirius said nothing for a while, and then came out "I'd like to hear you sing them sometime." Then, he turned to everyone, and said "I've got to go talk to my brother, Regulus, about something for a while. I'll see you all at the station. Bye." At his parting word he looked at me, and then left leaving me more confused about him than ever.


	5. Gossip & Gloom

Still September the 1st - The Great Hall

The beginning of the year feast, as per usual, was AMAZING. The house elves have gotten newer and better recipes, so everyone's appetite was completely satisfied by the end. Lily, Mary and I were catching up on this summer's school gossip, which I never know anything about. Mary's the one that did most of the talking, as usual, and I sometimes wonder how she finds out about all this stuff.

"Renee Jones hooked up with David Toms at Chrystal Gont's July the 4th party…"

"But Mary, July the 4th is an American holiday. I know Chrystal loves to throw parties, but…"

"Christine, Christine, Christine. You have got to keep up with these things! Chrystal had an American exchange student over this summer, and got together with him. And since he always celebrated July the 4ths, she thought she ought to do something special on that day."

"…like throw one of her completely deranged parties in which the cops usually invite themselves to." Lily supplied.

"Exactly. Oi, Lily! Remember that time I stayed with you during the winter hols in fourth year, and we were invited to one of Chrystal's parties…"

And the conversation continued. I felt left out when Lily and Mary made their arrangements to stay at each other's houses during the holidays. My parents never let me go to my friends' houses because they don't trust people they don't know. That's all well and fair, I guess, but I always feel as if I'm missing out.

"And then…Tom Marks who went to Drumstrang drunkenly came to dance with you, Lily, and you tried to get away from him, but he kept on chasing after you throughout the whole night.." continued Mary.

"You know what guys? I think I'm going to call it a night. I'm really tired. I'll meet you two up at our dorm." I told my friends. I really didn't like being around them when they talked about things I missed out on. It put me in a sad mood.

"Christine, are you sure? We'll come up with you if you want." Replied Lily.

"No, no, of course not! I wouldn't ask you to miss the beginning of the year feast! I'll be fine!" I paused. "Mary, who are the head girl and boy this year?"

"Alice Rondel and Frank Longbottom…why?"

"I need to get the password from someone, don't I? I'll see you two upstairs."

"See you, Christine!"

To Do

Ask, beg, and plead to mom and dad to let me stay at Mary's or Lily's over the winter holidays


	6. Chelsea and Sarah

Still September 1st ~ Gryffindor Common Room

After I made it up to the Gryffindor common room, I went to the sixth year girls' dormitory to find my suitcase, bags, and guitar already up there. The Gryffindor girls in our year were Lily, Mary, and I along with Chelsea and Sarah. Chelsea is quite what people would refer to as a "girly girl" while Sarah is quite the "tomboy". Its quite strange actually, because you would think two opposites like that would go into the cliché of hating each other. But Chelsea and Sarah? Those two have been best friends since third year. For the first two years they would always be arguing, and never agreeing on anything. All Chelsea wanted to do was style her hair in different ways and look through the "Witch Weekly Fashion" magazines, while Sarah was out on the Quidditch field training for the tryouts in hopes of making the team. Sarah did not make the Gryffindor Quidditch team in first year, and this news was greeted by her spending every moment she was not in class, in bed with a tub of ice cream. However in second year, she was given the position of a chaser and since then is one of the best chasers in Hogwarts. At home, Sarah skateboards, but in first year when she saw no one else did, she stored her skateboard away to avoid consistent questions from clueless classmates from wizarding families who had never seen a skateboard before.

In third year, us girls spent one night talking about our crushes. At the age of thirteen there were already some kids who were going on awkward dates to Hogsmeade, and all of us were hoping with our little girl hopes that there was a third or forth year boy who wanted to ask us. Lily liked Denis McMorgan- who was probably the nicest guy in our year, Mary liked Connor Moram- the popular Huffepuff boy who is now, in his seventh year, forbidden to go to Hogsmeade because of too many times of the underage drinking of firewhiskey until vomiting, I liked a boy called Tyler Renald- who could be seen in the music hallway playing the piano regularly, Sarah liked forth year Josh Mellings- who was her fellow chaser on the Quidditch team along with James Potter, and Chelsea liked David Jones, who was the forth year beater on the Gryffindor team. This is when Chelsea and Sarah became friends. Sarah, who was a friend of David's, introduced the two, and soon enough Chelsea and David were going on their awkward early-teen date to Hogsmeade. Their relationship lasted two weeks, and was ended by a mutual saying of "it was fun...but…yeah." After this, Chelsea tried to get Josh and Sarah to go on _their _awkward Hogsmeade date but Sarah wouldn't let Chelsea help because "Teammates don't date! Its wrong! It'll mess everything up! We'll _lose_!" These childhood crushes don't mean anything to any of anymore- except Sarah who _still_ likes Josh Mellings….but that's besides the point. Its perfect because Sarah's friends are mostly boys. Therefore, Sarah plays Quidditch with them while Chelsea flirts with them after they're done playing. All of us get along pretty well, except that Lily, Mary and I are closer to each other than to Chelsea and Sarah, and vice-versa.

When I entered my dormitory, I remembered there was no one downstairs in the Gryffindor Common Room. So, without thinking, I brought my muggle guitar down to the Common Room, tuned it, and started playing a song I had written this summer break. It was called "Wish You Weren't My Wish" and it was written about a certain someone who was acting quite peculiar today on the train… 

* * *

><p>Hey guys! Thank you so much those of you who have added this to your story alert or favourite stories :) I really appreciate it!<br>So there hasn't been much plot yet, but i've set up the story. There will _definitely_ be some Sirius/Christine scenes very, very soon! (As in the next chapter). And I would LOVE to put some Lily/James funny ones in there too! Oh, and expect to see more of Josh Mellings... :)  
>Please review, comment or send me a message! Positive, negative, anything! It would make my day :)<br>Thanks!

XOXO,  
>xSunshineBlossomx<p> 


	7. First Complement

Still September 1st ~ Common Room

"…You shatter every wall I put up

How did you live in my head for so long?

I push but you have a way of running back

Into the depths of my heart

In the silence of this lonely night, I confess

I wish you weren't my wish…"

I finished singing the aforementioned song, and sat there thinking for a moment. _Did I still have feeling for Sirius? _No, its impossible. I got over him. I mean, I only decided I "liked" him for the short period of fifth year, September to November. And that was because that's the time our History of Magic teacher, Mr. Binns, had the seating arrangement that Sirius and the rest of the marauders were sitting right in front of me…before he realized that putting them together was a terrible idea, and proceeded by switching Sirius to the back of the classroom (which was also a bad idea because Sirius used his class time to flirt with Melinda Carter, a pretty blonde in Hufflepuff.)

But anyways! Since the only time I "liked" Sirius was when I had a clear view of him more times a week than anyone really should look at anyone, my liking towards him was, not in fact, actual liking, but rather lust. Yes! That's it. I, Christine Anderson, along with hundred of other Hogwarts females-and some males-, had a lusting for the infamous Sirius Black. Not that hard to comprehend, not at all!  
>"You have a beautiful voice."<p>

I spun around. _I know that voice. No, no one could have heard that song- its not finished! It needs polishing, the chords are wrong, the lyrics need work_….oh my God.

Its Sirius.

"The song's not my style, but you know, its…what's the word? Nice? Pretty? Ah, hell with it, I liked your overall performance. I'd give it exceeds expectations at least."

I didn't say anything. I was in shock.

"Christine? You here with me?"

"Uh huh." I managed to get out. _Jeez, what was I, a lovesick lunatic? Come on, Christine! _"Its just…you've never really…um…complemented me before. Aha, kind of…threw me off."

"But you've got _terrible_ people skills! Its really going to stand in the way of your music career. You know, you'll have a _lot_ of interviews. And _maybe_ some people will even complement you. You're going to have to learn how to take it."

Sirius sat next to me on the couch. "So you going to tell me who's the lucky guy?"  
>"Sorry? Guy?"<p>

"The one from the song, silly. The "wish"."

"Oh. Aha. Um. No one. Just…yeah."

"Okay, I'm sorry I do not know how you've made it so far in life. You can't articulate a single word, Anderson. Speak, woman, speak!"

_So I switch the topic!_ "How was dinner?"

"_How was dinner?_ That's the best you've got, Anderson? We've really got to send you to Madame Pomfrey so she can direct you to the psychology office of Hogwarts."

And this is when I started to regain myself again. "What do you want, Sirius?"

This threw him aback. "Sorry?" _Aha! Thought you could just make fun of me all night, Sirius? I think not! I think __not__!_

"Well, you've always given me the impression to not be my biggest fan and now you're going and trying to play all _nice _to me? I don't like it. You're confusing me and giving me mixed signals and I don't like it, okay?"

Sirius, on the other hand, didn't seem to like my response. Come to think of it, maybe I was overreacting just a tiny bit….but it still felt nice getting that off my chest. "Oh. Well I told you. I want a fresh start. If you want to give me that opportunity, come and talk to me. I'm sick of being the only one trying. Goodnight, Anderson." And he left.

Huh. What now?


End file.
